The proposed research is an outgrowth of earlier studies by the applicant which demonstrated the importance of congruence between environmental characteristics and needs of aged individuals in effecting well-being, mental and physical health. The current project investigates styles of successful and unsuccessful adaptation which are used by elderly individuals who are confronting environments which are incongruent or discontinuous with their needs and preferences. Modes of adaptation to institutional settings are studied using a short term longitudinal approach to gain an understanding of modes of adaptation during the first six critical months of living in institutional settings. Adaptation is conceptualized using a field theoretical framework as well as Goffman's and Merton's formulations about environmental and situational determinants of coping strategies. Interviews are being conducted with applicants to each of 6 institutional facilities for the aged representing diverse environmental characteristics. These respondents are being followed and intensively studied for 6 months following their institutionalization. In addition, the match between needs and preferences of the older person and the institutional environment is assessed. Incongruence between personal needs and the environment as well as environmental characteristics of totality and quality of care are considered as antecedents of adaptive strategies. Adaptive strategies used by elderly residents to cope with noncongruent environments are studied in terms of intrapsychic, instrumental, expressive and dysfunctional strategies. Diverse adaptive strategies are related to outcome measures in terms of survival and psychosocial well-being.